The invention relates to a device for feeding sheets of paper to a copier, such as a xerographic type copier.
Numerous suggestions have been made for the feeding of single sheets, which are drawn off a supply stack and then fed to a copying apparatus. It is also known to supply the required paper from a continuous roll into a copier. However, the continuous roll type paper supply has the disadvantage that different preprinted forms may not be used at random in the copier. The rollers with the paper wound thereon usually provide plain paper or all the forms on a preprinted roll of paper are the same. This is a limitation of copiers having a continuous type paper supply drawn off from a roller.